The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical automatic and dual clutch transmissions employ a hydraulic control system operable to perform various functions within the transmission. Examples of these functions include controlling torque transmitting devices, cooling, lubrication, and the actuation of valve assemblies and components. The torque-transmitting devices may include a series of synchronizers operable to selectively connect, for example, a gear to a driveshaft. These synchronizers may be operated mechanically through a hydraulically operated piston actuator assembly.
A piston actuator assembly is controlled by pressurized hydraulic fluid to effect a position change in the mechanical device connected to the actuator. One type of piston actuator assembly found in dual clutch transmissions having synchronizer assemblies includes a piston actuator assembly operable to mechanically move a shift fork in the synchronizer assembly in order to position a synchronizer between a neutral, or unengaged position, and at least one engaged position. In the neutral position, the synchronizer is not engaged with a gear. In the first engaged position, the synchronizer is engaged with a first gear. In the second engaged position, the synchronizer is engaged with a second gear.
While these piston actuators are useful for their intended purpose, there is a constant desire to reduce the complexity of the control algorithm which returns the pistons or valves back to a neutral location and to improve the packaging efficiency of the actuator while maintaining robust and reliable operation. Accordingly, there is room in the art for an improved hydraulic piston actuator assembly having a compact package for a confined space application, improved assembly efficiency and a simpler control algorithm.